The Encounter
by iCeAnGeL4lYfE
Summary: Riley meets up with Spike and Buffy at Spikes Crypt, How it should of been R
1. The Meat Palace

"Eye of newt, leg of spider, make Buffy Summers fall in love with her Vampire." Said Tara. Yes, it is what you think. Tara is making a spell so Buffy will fall in love with Spike. Everyone knows how Spike feels about Buffy and everyone knows how Buffy feels for Spike. She uses him for pleasure but they all know the truth. She loves him so Tara whipped up a spell and it will make Buffy fall in love with Spike. Spike of course asked Tara to do it but Tara asked Willow first of course.   
  
" I don't know why you are doing this, I mean Spike is disgusting and, and, dead, ewww." Said Zander.  
  
" Well obviously you are going to say that, you hate him, besides I think it is a wonderful idea I mean Buffy will finally find love and when the time is right Tara will take the spell off and we will tell Buffy that we don't care if she dates Spike or better yet marry's him." Said Willow.  
  
" Tell Buffy what?" Asked Dawn.  
  
" Well since we all know that Spike and Buffy have a thing for eachother we are going to put a spell on her so she will fall madly in love with her and when the time is right we are goin to take the spell off and tell her we don't care if she dates Spike, so keep quiet ok Dawn." Said Willow. Well Dawn agrees and they start brewing everything when Spike comes down.  
  
" Hello everyone, did you do it yet? You know make my love fall in love with me?" Asked Spike.  
  
" I'm working on it, ok it's all down lets put it in a mug and Dawn you give it to her ok." Said Tara.  
  
"Ok I will." Said Dawn. So they poured it in a mug and Dawn went upstairs to give it to her.  
  
" Now Spike it will take twenty-four hours for it to kick in so if she acts nasty towards you like she normally does, don't be worried." Said Tara. Meanwhile upstairs Dawn is giving the potion to Buffy.  
  
" What is this?" Asked Buffy.  
  
" It's uh some tea since you have a headache and all I thought I would make you some tea." Said Dawn.  
  
" Oh thank you sis, MMMMMMMM it's good, a little to sweet though." Said Buffy. So as Buffy drank up Spike appeared in the entrance way.  
  
" Hello love, howare you this fine evening?" Said Spike charmingly as if he wanted some action. Buffy gave him this charmingly disgusted look and said, " I was doing fine until I came upon a very vague smell of rotting carcass and then I noticed it was just your normal smell." With a smile on his face he mumbled, 'Oh you won think that in twenty-four hours love.' Buffy stared at him menacingly and thought to herself, 'What does he mean in twenty-four hours?' Then Spike turned around and said, " Who cares about what your friends think, who cares if they disapprove, as long as you love me and I love you obviously, we might as well tell them and tell them that if they don't like us then who cares."  
  
" you know Spike your right, hold on and then we can go to your crip ok." Said Buffy in a mysterious was and Spike thought to himself 'yes!'  
  
" Hey I'll be back later I'm going out for a little walk." Yelled Buffy sarcastically. As they walked out th door, some old enemys of Buffy's jumped out in front of them, and you wouldn't guess who, yep thats right, the same trio who set that monster that gave Buffy the hallucinations of the institute told her Spike and everyones plan about the love spell.   
  
" Well we meet again Slayer." Said Warren, Andrew, and Jonathon all together as what Xander calls them Science Nerds so from now on I will call them science nerds.  
  
" Boys, as you see the "slayer" and I are going out for a walk." Said Spike anxiously.  
  
" Oh really so I guess she knows then." said Warren  
  
"Knows what?" asked Buffy ready to ti kwando them.  
  
" Oh nothing, just that Spike loves you so much he asked Tara to make a love spell so you will fall in love with him in twenty-four hours and he already told everyone about you two and everyone except Xander doesn't care, they are actually happy for you!" said the science nerds in one breath gasping for oxygen.  
  
" I- I- I can't believe you would stoop that low to get me to fall in love with you when I'm already in love with you!" Buffy screamed as she ran into her house crying.   
  
" Buffy what is wrong?" Everyone asked as if they didn't know.  
  
" You guys put a spell on me to fall in love with Spike in twenty-four hours when- when I already love him!" She yelled.  
  
"We were goin to take it off and even Xander approved because he wanted to see you be happy and besides who cares if you love Spike, we don't and he is better than Riley who just came up and left and he is better than Angel." said Willow trying to be comforting.  
  
" Give him a chance, he was really heartbroken when you died, he loves you a lot and he would die for you." Said Dawn in a loving sister way.   
  
" Your right I should. Take the spell off and I'm going to find my love!" Yelled Buffy. Well the spell was off and Buffy went to find Spike and expressed her love for him and he asked her to marry him and guess what she said well she said no just kidding she said yes and told everyone and everyone was shocked and Xandre started babbling on how gross and disgusting she is and Buffy turns to him and says, " Well if you could've married a demon then why can't I marry a vampire that I love?" And Xander stared at her dumbfounded and the very next day the wedding was and Spike and Buffy lived happily ever after.  
  
The End 


	2. The Encounter

The Encounter  
  
Previously: Last time we saw Riley at the Meat Palace where Buffy works and asked her to help him find this demon who spawns eggs that start killing once they hatch. Buffy and Riley find it then follow it and Buffy finds out that Riley is married by meeting his wife Sam. Buffy gets ticked of and on accident she kills the demon even though she didn't know she was suppose to. Well after meeting Riley and his wife Sam, Buffy runs to Spikes crypt in order to find this "doctor" who turns out to be Spike but they get a little action going when Riley barges in and calls Spike the doctor.  
  
Now my ending the way I wanted it from this point. Please if you have any reviews either email me at Luvlyprincezz134@aol.com or try some other way.  
  
"I can't believe you are the doctor and you didn't tell me but you lied to me Spike, me you lied to!" yelled Buffy  
  
"Love I'm so sorry I was going to tell you I swear I was."said Spike  
  
"Ya after you used her for sex huh."said Riley disgusted  
  
"No Spike loves me and would never leave me for some job in a helicopter and then get married and come back looking for my help when I would think we could get back together but then I meet his wife, no Spike would never do that to me because he LOVES ME!"yelled Buffy in anger. After that she threw her clothes on and ran out the door and Riley went to go after her with Spike right behind him and gets stopped by Sam.  
  
"No Riley let me go after her and talk to her."said Sam in a mysterious way.  
  
So Riley let Sam go and Spike went to but on the way out the door he told Riley something.  
  
"If you really love Buffy you will help protect her from this thing you married."said Spike  
  
"thing I married?"asked Riley questioningly.  
  
"Ya she is one of those demons or something like that, I can smell it whenever she is near."said Spike. After Riley got that through his head Spike and him bolted out the door towards Buffy and Spike told Riley everything on how he lost Buffy and if he lost her again he wouldn't be able to live on because he loves her so much. After that charming conversation Spike smelled Buffy's scent and notioned Riley to go forward but then Sam came along and turned into a demon.  
  
"Spike you take Buffy back to your crypt while I take care of thingshere!"yelled Riley.  
  
"Ok I will do that!"yelled Spike holding Buffy in his arms. Buffy got roughed up pretty badly and was knocked on consciencous and Spike picked her up and ran her back to his crypt when he unsurprisingly stepped on the nest of eggs from those demons and killed all their spawn. So as he was about to walk into his crypt one of those demon things ran up to him and pushed him so he put Buffy down ever so lightly and started battling the freak demon when the demon noticed the eggs squished and evaporated into jello. Spike took Buffy into his crypt and put her in the bath and started helping her swelling on her head when she woke up.  
  
"What are you doing? Leave me ALONE! You lied to me I can never forgive you!"she yelled crying.  
  
"Please Buffy I'm so sorry I love you!"said Spike. Well Buffy forgave him and slipped into one of Spike's shirts while he slept nude,what else is new huh? When Riley came barging in again and Buffy anf Spike stood up in his bed and Spike says, "Haven't we seen this before? Oh thats right just a few hours ago when he made Buffy run out on me!"  
  
"Please Buffy I killed Sam because she was a demon thing and I love you still." said Riley.  
  
"To late for that Riley because I love Spike and there is nothing that you can do to change my mind so please leave."said Buffy.  
  
"No."said Riley very bluntly.  
  
"GET OUT NOW OR ELSE!!!" Spike roared. So Riley left and Buffy and Spike layed down on Spike's bed while spike is holding Buffy he says, "I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you too Spike." she replies. 


	3. The Wedding Part Two

"Eye of newt, leg of spider, make Buffy Summers fall in love with her Vampire." Said Tara. Yes, it is what you think. Tara is making a spell so Buffy will fall in love with Spike. Everyone knows how Spike feels about Buffy and everyone knows how Buffy feels for Spike. She uses him for pleasure but they all know the truth. She loves him so Tara whipped up a spell and it will make Buffy fall in love with Spike. Spike of course asked Tara to do it but Tara asked Willow first of course.   
  
" I don't know why you are doing this, I mean Spike is disgusting and, and, dead, ewww." Said Zander.  
  
" Well obviously you are going to say that, you hate him, besides I think it is a wonderful idea I mean Buffy will finally find love and when the time is right Tara will take the spell off and we will tell Buffy that we don't care if she dates Spike or better yet marry's him." Said Willow.  
  
" Tell Buffy what?" Asked Dawn.  
  
" Well since we all know that Spike and Buffy have a thing for eachother we are going to put a spell on her so she will fall madly in love with her and when the time is right we are goin to take the spell off and tell her we don't care if she dates Spike, so keep quiet ok Dawn." Said Willow. Well Dawn agrees and they start brewing everything when Spike comes down.  
  
" Hello everyone, did you do it yet? You know make my love fall in love with me?" Asked Spike.  
  
" I'm working on it, ok it's all down lets put it in a mug and Dawn you give it to her ok." Said Tara.  
  
"Ok I will." Said Dawn. So they poured it in a mug and Dawn went upstairs to give it to her.  
  
" Now Spike it will take twenty-four hours for it to kick in so if she acts nasty towards you like she normally does, don't be worried." Said Tara. Meanwhile upstairs Dawn is giving the potion to Buffy.  
  
" What is this?" Asked Buffy.  
  
" It's uh some tea since you have a headache and all I thought I would make you some tea." Said Dawn.  
  
" Oh thank you sis, MMMMMMMM it's good, a little to sweet though." Said Buffy. So as Buffy drank up Spike appeared in the entrance way.  
  
" Hello love, howare you this fine evening?" Said Spike charmingly as if he wanted some action. Buffy gave him this charmingly disgusted look and said, " I was doing fine until I came upon a very vague smell of rotting carcass and then I noticed it was just your normal smell." With a smile on his face he mumbled, 'Oh you won think that in twenty-four hours love.' Buffy stared at him menacingly and thought to herself, 'What does he mean in twenty-four hours?' Then Spike turned around and said, " Who cares about what your friends think, who cares if they disapprove, as long as you love me and I love you obviously, we might as well tell them and tell them that if they don't like us then who cares."  
  
" you know Spike your right, hold on and then we can go to your crip ok." Said Buffy in a mysterious was and Spike thought to himself 'yes!'  
  
" Hey I'll be back later I'm going out for a little walk." Yelled Buffy sarcastically. As they walked out th door, some old enemys of Buffy's jumped out in front of them, and you wouldn't guess who, yep thats right, the same trio who set that monster that gave Buffy the hallucinations of the institute told her Spike and everyones plan about the love spell.   
  
" Well we meet again Slayer." Said Warren, Andrew, and Jonathon all together as what Xander calls them Science Nerds so from now on I will call them science nerds.  
  
" Boys, as you see the "slayer" and I are going out for a walk." Said Spike anxiously.  
  
" Oh really so I guess she knows then." said Warren  
  
"Knows what?" asked Buffy ready to ti kwando them.  
  
" Oh nothing, just that Spike loves you so much he asked Tara to make a love spell so you will fall in love with him in twenty-four hours and he already told everyone about you two and everyone except Xander doesn't care, they are actually happy for you!" said the science nerds in one breath gasping for oxygen.  
  
" I- I- I can't believe you would stoop that low to get me to fall in love with you when I'm already in love with you!" Buffy screamed as she ran into her house crying.   
  
" Buffy what is wrong?" Everyone asked as if they didn't know.  
  
" You guys put a spell on me to fall in love with Spike in twenty-four hours when- when I already love him!" She yelled.  
  
"We were goin to take it off and even Xander approved because he wanted to see you be happy and besides who cares if you love Spike, we don't and he is better than Riley who just came up and left and he is better than Angel." said Willow trying to be comforting.  
  
" Give him a chance, he was really heartbroken when you died, he loves you a lot and he would die for you." Said Dawn in a loving sister way.   
  
" Your right I should. Take the spell off and I'm going to find my love!" Yelled Buffy. Well the spell was off and Buffy went to find Spike and expressed her love for him and he asked her to marry him and guess what she said well she said no just kidding she said yes and told everyone and everyone was shocked and Xandre started babbling on how gross and disgusting she is and Buffy turns to him and says, " Well if you could've married a demon then why can't I marry a vampire that I love?" And Xander stared at her dumbfounded and the very next day the wedding was and Spike and Buffy lived happily ever after.  
  
The End 


	4. Anaya and Xander

Anya and Xander(In the near future when Spike came back.)  
  
As Anya was ferociously looking for vengence on Xander, for leaving her at the altar, after what he did to help Willow with her loss of Tara got Anya thinking that maybe it was time for her to give him a second chance and thought that she was overreacting because he did say that he wanted to get married someday but he just wasn't ready yet.  
  
"Xander, I just want to say that I want to be with you again. No no that wont work right, come on Anya think!" She said to herself  
  
"Anya what are you doing?" asked Xander in curiosity  
  
"Xander I just wanted to ask you if maybe we could have a second chance with being with eachother I mean I know I became a vegence demon again but please take me back, I forgive you for leaving me at the altar and all and I was drunk when I banged Spike but really he wasn't good." said Anya.  
  
"Hey I take that to heart you dirty broad." said Spike.  
  
"Also when I said it was in your dreams when you said that we got married." said Buffy laughing  
  
"Well that was in my dreams love, how about we make this dream come true?" asked Spike slyly  
  
"How about you come up with your own saying instead of taking it form Disney and then I'll think about it ok."said Buffy  
  
"Really?" asked Spike  
  
"No I was kidding." said Buffy  
  
"So Xander how about us again?" asked Anya  
  
"Well, you did kind of bang a gross vampire who I despise but ok sure why not I mean I still love you and I do want to marry you someday when I'm ready." said Xander  
  
"Well wait a bloody gosh darn minute, I am not some gross vampire sex toy ok." said Spike  
  
"Mhmmmm oh my throat uh Spike will you come to the back room and help me find some water?" asked Buffy  
  
"Why do you need help?" asked Spike  
  
"NOW!"yelled Buffy  
  
"Ok." said Spike in a hurry. Well while they were in the back room Dawn came in to find Buffy and saw Anya and Xander macking it behind the register.  
  
"Dawn, is there anything I can help you with?" asked Giles. Yes thats right, Giles decided to stay for awhile since everything with Willow.  
  
"Uhm I was looking for Buffy to see if she has heard anything about Willow yet."   
  
"Oh Dawn the rehab is working out something on getting Willow back to her normal self. So there is nothing that we can do about it and Spike and Buffy are in the back room getting a drink." said Giles disbelieving that getting a drink deal. As Dawn walked toward the back, there was something telling her to not go back there but she did anyways. And her conscious was right, she saw a deeply gross action taking place. Yes that is right, Buffy and Spike were on the table in the back room of the Magic Box making love to eachother and Dawn started laughing.  
  
"Uh Dawn what are you doing here?" asked Buffy  
  
"I was-giggle giggle- looking -giggle giggle snort- for you and Giles tells me you and Spike are back here getting some water when I knew I shouldn't come bck here but I did anyways and here you two are making love on the back table." said Dawn laughing hysterically.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Giles, Anya, and Xander said at the same time running to the back of the Magic Box  
  
"No wonder why I was doubting this whole drink deal." Said Giles laughing contently.  
  
"You two disgust me." said Anya  
  
"Ya well at least we weren't on camera Anya." said Buffy   
  
"Well, I was drunk."said Anya  
  
"Wow Buffy why didn't you tell me about you and Spike, I mean that night in the bathroom when he tried to rape you was uh a thought of you hating him." said Xander  
  
"What!" yelled Dawn as she ran over to Spike pulling him away from her sister and kicking him.  
  
"I didn't mean to Dawn, something came over me, I was drunk and I was angry."said Spike.  
  
"Dawn stop it now!" yelled Buffy  
  
"Why so you can protect him and then maybe he will try to rape you again, since he feels like he can." said Dawn crying. Well Anya and Xander decided that they had enough excitement cor one night and left for Xander's place. Well at Xander's place things were going down. Lets just say that Xander and Anya had a night that they wouldn't forget. 


End file.
